


mierz do gwiazd, a wylądujesz na wiecznie spoconym głupolu

by tehanu



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, Translation, this is just some klyntar having a conversation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: taka malutka maź, a marzenia takie ogromne





	mierz do gwiazd, a wylądujesz na wiecznie spoconym głupolu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apprenticenanoswarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprenticenanoswarm/gifts).
  * A translation of [aim for the stars and you'll land on a sweaty dumbass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136614) by [apprenticenanoswarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprenticenanoswarm/pseuds/apprenticenanoswarm). 



 

Jak była młoda / był młody i miał/a mnóstwo romantycznych idei, to fantazjował/a, że ten ktoś – on albo ona, chociaż w grę wchodziły i inne zaimki – będzie czworonogiem.

Z czterema błyszczącymi kopytami. Wysokim i imponującym, tak, tak. I pokrytym pasiastym futrem.

—  **Nie, nie, nie** — powiedział mu / jej jeden ze starszych. — **Futro to nie jest dobry pomysł. Trudno je doczyścić. Szybko zbierają się na nim pasożyty i brud. Potrzebne ci** _ **łuski**_ **, maluchu. Uwierz mi. Łuski nigdy cię nie zawiodą.**

Zrozumiał/a, że starszy mówi mądrze, i dostosował/a swoje fantazje, tak że teraz tym wymarzonym gospodarzem był czworonóg pokryty łuską, który miał też długi, pokryty łuską ogon, żeby nim machać. I rogi! Och, _musiał_ mieć rogi. Wyobrażał/a sobie, jak galopuje przez błękitnozielone pustynie na zachód od Morza Kwasowego, a te wielkie, kręcone rogi połyskują w słońcu i służą dziesiątkom wdzięcznych mniejszych stworzeń za grzędę.

Mniejsze młode z tego samego gniazda, wścibskie i ze skłonnościami do podglądania jej / jego marzeń, odezwało się wesoło:

—  **Bracie / siostro, dlaczego czworonóg? Dlaczego w ogóle nogi? Co jak mu się one połamią? Ja bym chciał/a jakiegoś węża, ale żeby miał co najmniej pięćdziesiąt stóp długości! Z pięknymi, falującymi wzorkami, złotymi oczami i…**

—  **Węża? Ktoś na ciebie nadepnie** — zauważył starszy. — **Wyobraź sobie to poniżenie.**

Wścibskie młode pisnęło płaczliwie, że uważałoby, żeby nikt na nie nie nadepnął, ale ona / on już go nie słuchał/a. Zastanawiał/a się nad nowym pomysłem; nie myślał/a „dlaczego nogi?”, a „dlaczego _tylko_ nogi?” Owszem, cudownie by było móc galopować, szarżować na wroga i przebijać go na wylot tymi majestatycznymi rogami, ale przecież byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdyby mógł / mogła zaatakować także z powietrza.

_O, tak. O, tak, tak, tak._

Skrzydła. Ten ktoś będzie miał cztery nogi i cztery skrzydła… nie! Sześć skrzydeł. Dwa barwy najgłębszej czerni, dwa oślepiająco białe i nakrapiane, a…

Starszy westchnął.

—  **Maluchy. Słuchajcie. Musicie podejść do tego pragmatycznie. Wybór gospodarza na dłuższy czas to poważna sprawa. Zapomnijcie o złotych oczach, skrzydłach i rogach. Skupcie się na tym, co naprawdę ważne. Zdrowiu. Wytrzymałości. Zębach. Ale przede wszystkim na żywotności. Potrzebny wam gospodarz, który się pozbiera, kiedy oberwie. Nawet jeśli będzie brzydki. Nawet jeśli jego ciało nie połechcze waszej głupiej próżności. Kiedy ja idę na polowanie, szukam istot jak najbardziej pokrytych bliznami i pokiereszowanych, tych, które pachną zdolnością przeżycia. Nie chcecie wybrać jakiegoś wyeleganconego czworonoga i potem przez całe życie łatać mu tych pięknych nóg, kiedy się połamią. Chcecie gospodarza, który da radę zeżreć kosmos pełen gówna, cały go wyrzygać i pójść po dokładkę.**

Oba małe symbionty z szacunkiem zakręciły ciałem na znak, że to rozumieją.

—  **I musi mieć łuski** — dodał starszy. — **Koniecznie. Wierzcie mi, nie ma nic gorszego od najazdu wszy.**

 

0

 

On nie miał łusek. Ani rogów, ani skrzydeł, ani złotych oczu. Jego zęby były żałosnymi pieńkami. Był miękki i brzydki, a przede wszystkim smutny. Ale, na wszystkie gwiazdy, umiał się pozbierać, jak oberwał.

— Okej — wychrypiał Eddie. — Nnnie było tak źle.

Wysunęła / wysunął macki i w znaczącym milczeniu zaczął / zaczęła zbierać z ziemi tych sześć palców, które odcięli gangsterzy.

— Poważnie, myślałem, że będzie gorzej. Znaczy, jasne, powiem szczerze: bolało. Ale zdobyliśmy te dowody! Jestem z nas dumny.

Eddie naprawdę był z nich dumny. Czuł / czuła, jak duma i adrenalina trzaskają mu w mózgu jak pożar.

— Ten artykuł będzie ważny, Vee. Będzie przełomowy.

—  **Nieostrożny** — mruknęła / mruknął, przymocowując mu palce z powrotem do niezgrabnych, niepokrytych żadną łuską dłoni. — **Bezmyślny. Głupol. Chodząca katastrofa, nie gospodarz. Głupi Eddie.**

— Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.

Przypomniał/a sobie swojego wymarzonego gospodarza, tego wysokiego czworonoga ze śmiercionośnym ogonem i połyskującymi rogami.

On przypuszczalnie nie mówiłby do niej / do niego „kochanie”. Ani nie miałby w mózgu tak obszernej biblioteki kolorowych wyzwisk, żeby mógł / mogła go nimi obrzucać.

—  **Do niczego. Frajer. Gównowdep. Najgorszy gospodarz, jakiego wszechświat widział. Kretyn. Pajac. Zostawię cię dla jakiejś stonogi.**

— Dla stonogi, hę? Jeszcze ktoś na ciebie nadepnie.

—  **Jeszcze tobie ktoś** _ **na ryj**_ **nadepnie. Idiota. Beznadziejny gospodarz, totalny kutas.**

— Ha. Ja ciebie też kocham, skarbie — zagruchał Eddie i go / ją pogłaskał tymi dopiero co przyrośniętymi palcami.

Takich rzeczy też by pewnie nie mówił.

—  **Kocham Eddiego. Tego głupka. Kocham tego głupka Eddiego. Kutas.**

 


End file.
